Oh my sweetie!
by Mrs Bipolar
Summary: Todo comenzó con un desafío interno de Kagome: besar a Inuyasha. Todo cambió por completo cuando Inuyasha notó dos cosas: era un día martes y estaba estúpidamente enamorado de ella. Entonces… la felicidad nació. •Tras el corazón de Midoriko, Mes de la Felicidad en ¡Siéntate!•


**#**Disclaimer: _Inuyasha _no me pertenece, la historia sí.

**#**¿De qué va?: Tres cortitos one's sobre la vida de Inuyasha y Kagome después de lo de la perla, aún disfrutan de su juventud sin hijos (?) Participa en el Mes de la Felicidad en ¡Siéntate!, un hermososísimo foro de Inuyasha (si te encanta la serie, ¿por qué no estás participando en él, eh?).

Esto no tiene nada que involucre tristeza. ¡Todo será súper fluffy y dulce, quedan avisados! xD El prólogo tal vez no tiene mucho que ver con el prompt, peeero siempre he necesitado explicar un poco la evolución de las parejas.

* * *

**Oh my sweetie!  
**by: Mrs Bipolar

* * *

**0 | Prólogo  
**Podría decir que todo comenzó hace un par de años atrás, cuando recién se habían proclamado pareja al mundo (aunque éste lo supiera de antemano), y desencadenó que su relación por fin _mutara_. Una relación de pareja constaba de varias cosas, entre ellas algunas que ellos ya poseían —todo lo _sentimental_, por llamarlo así—, pero ellos no tenían lo _carnal_.

Inuyasha y Kagome no eran una pareja muy típica. Llevaban un par de meses juntos luego de que Kagome volviera, y no había cambiado mucho el trato entre ambos (muchos «_¡Siéntate, idiota!_» y «_¡¿Qué te pasa, Kagome?!_» contrastaban con nulos «Te quiero»), así que un día ella se dio una tarea simple: besar a Inuyasha.

Cómo no, pasaron por más momentos vergonzosos que excitantes, pero la misión era válida: ellos eran pareja y ella tenía derecho a besarlo de una vez por todas; daba igual la vergüenza a pasar, vivirían cosas así, no dejaría que siguieran sin tocarse, fingiendo que las parejas se desenvolvían de ese modo.

—¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no golpees a Shippō-_chan_!

(Inuyasha golpeó al pequeño por _quién-sabe-qué_, Kagome se enojó al punto de decidir que él era un idiota que ni merecía que ella estuviese intentando besarlo —ya llevaban varias semanas en ese juego de "¡yo te besaré primero!" y él no daba señales de captar qué pasaba).

—¡Se lo merecía, Kagome!

(Inuyasha no entendía por qué se enojaba tanto).

—¡Claro que no, es un niño y…! ¿I-Inuyasha?, ¿por qué te me acercas as…? _¡Mmph!_

(Pero Inuyasha sí entendía que las mujeres soñaban con que las callaran con un beso, cortesía de Miroku).

Besarse no sería tan difícil en comparación a otras cosas venideras (pronto descubrirían, a regañadientes, cuán placentero les era hacerlo para interrumpir al otro en medio de un grito mientras discutían). Al final se rindieron y se besaron como la pareja normal y cuerda que no eran.

Otra prueba un tanto difícil que superar, más por la vergüenza que ésta implicaba que por otra cosa, fue la de tocarse íntimamente, como lo denominaban en sus pensamientos.

—¡I-Inu… yasha!

—Ahh, K-Kagome…

Tampoco fue _tan _difícil.

Pasó mucho tiempo como para que esas cosas pasaran, para que los besos fueran fluidos y para que el deseo naciera con naturalidad; ambos aprendieron a necesitarse también carnalmente, mas no es tan importante esa historia. El punto es que al fin se hicieron una pareja.

Una _casi_ normal.

Ya establecidos como una pareja normal, superando de a poco la vergüenza y el carácter fuerte de ambos —el segundo jamás se iría—, la misión más difícil sería el día a día. Aunque, pensaban, ¿qué importaba eso cuando eran _felices_?

* * *

**1 | Día a día  
**Intentó no ponerse nervioso cuando ella se metió a las aguas, desnuda. Igual de desnuda que él.

Estaba ansioso por bañarse en las aguas termales con Kagome, no obstante sopesaba ciertas posibilidades malas, como que llegara Miroku a molestar; Inuyasha, por naturaleza, _siempre_ pensaba en lo peor primero.

Ya llevaba un par de minutos en el agua cuando la sintió, haciendo murmurar a los arbustos cuando los rozaba al quitarse la ropa, caminando con la mirada alta y las mejillas más encendidas que las suyas propias (rojas por el calor del agua y del momento). Su —caótica— primera vez quedó fechada hacía dos meses. De vez en cuando experimentaban ciertas cosas, con lugares diferentes a una cama, así que verla ahí fue una sorpresa grata.

Con un escueto «Hola» lo saludó, sentándose a su lado, haciéndole preguntar la cosa más estúpida posible:

—¿Estás enojada? —El tono fue cauteloso.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decirlo? —reclamó Kagome, ofendida—. Idiota —murmuró.

No era la primera vez que ella se molestaba por no decirle «Te amo». Sabía que no le exigía decirle nada de esas cosas, simplemente él no le decía eso nunca e igual ella quería oírlo de vez en vez: Inuyasha no era bueno con las palabras.

La situación era la menos indicada para reclamar eso. Ambos desnudos y sin saber qué decir (uno porque era un negado cuando de arreglar situaciones se trataba y otra porque estaba enojada), en unas aguas termales cerca de la aldea, escondidas perfectamente, no podían estar peleando en vez de intentar otras cosas más interesantes con menos palabras coherentes.

—Keh, mira Kagome…

¿Cómo le explicaría todo?

Martes, ese día era. Odiaba los martes porque en un martes perdió a su madre; los estaba odiando más por las explicaciones inconexas que le estaba ofreciendo a Kagome de por qué no le podía decir que la amaba siempre. Porque la amaba, eso lo notó cuando se separó de ella por tres años (increíblemente, ella desapareció un martes), pero simplemente no le nacía mucho hablar.

¿Cómo le explicaría que él amaba su estúpida forma de ser tan ella, sus día a día, sus rutinas?

En su día a día tenía cosas pequeñas que lo hacían feliz, _empezaría él a explicarle a la chica_.

Amaba levantarse antes que el sol lo hiciera; correr libre hasta un campo donde entrenaba con Tōtōsai —que vigilaba el avance de la espada y su dueño—; ir a los campos de arroz por unos minutos y observar tanto el entorno hasta que pareciera querer robarlo; pasearse por donde se cultivaban las hierbas medicinales y buscar a Kagome de allí, yendo juntos a almorzar, más allá del mediodía, por el bosque donde se conocieron o en una cabaña que tenían; quejarse de la comida asquerosa de Kagome y terminar golpeado; ir a hacer encargos con Miroku mientras Sango y Kagome hablaban de lo que fuera (porque podrían pasar cien años hablando sin que se les agotaran los temas), atendiendo a los aldeanos aproblemados; volver a casa y recostarse en la cama.

_(Inuyasha entonces le confiaría un secreto a su novia, algo que amaba incluso más que recostarse en su cama luego de un largo día):_

Cuando Kagome estaba ya en ella.

Eran cosas pequeñas e insignificantes, tal vez. Hubiese sido más valeroso decir que su mayor felicidad fue cuando sintió la adrenalina susurrándole al oído que moriría al enfrentarse a Naraku, aunque él prefería ser feliz con Kagome susurrándole al oído un travieso «Te amo, idiota», por más veces que se lo hubiese dicho ya a lo largo de sus días juntos.

_(Pero lo último se lo guardó)._

—Kagome.

Ella se volteó; le evitaba la mirada de a poco, como evaluando si esas excusas sobre que al _hany___ō__ le hacían felices los días que pasaba con ella, aunque fueran insignificantes y pequeños para otros, eran suficientes para la actitud de él_._ Inuyasha aprovechó ese momento para evadir la mirada sin que ella lo notase, sintiendo su «estúpida cara arder», según sus pensamientos; cerró las manos en puño y se dijo que no era _tan _difícil.

—¿Sí?

—Bueno… —«¡Kagome se lo merece, díselo!», le bramaban sus pensamientos al comenzar a hablar.

Exhaló lentamente la palabra, como si estuviese molesto con ella. Se sorprendió tanto o más que Kagome al notar que lo decía con naturalidad, era muchísimo más fácil decirlo que pensarlo (como solía suceder con los sentimientos).

—Estoy… —titubeó, alzando la mirada y observando con falso interés un punto del horizonte a su izquierda. Sentía su cara arder, furiosa. La chica lo observaba curiosa.

Notó que era martes y que estaba estúpidamente enamorado de ella como para que le hiciera admitir que _sí, estaba estúpidamente enamorado_. No había planeado que llegase enojada y desnuda a las aguas termales, como contradiciendo a propósito lo que los pensamientos de él indicaron, aunque llevaba varios días extraña y esquiva por culpa del mismo tema.

—Yo… estoy… Tú sabes, Kagome. —No bufaría. Una palabra no le ganaría; aun así fue un susurro, casi tímido, que salió de su boca—. Estoy… enamorado de… ti.

—Eso ya lo sé, Inuyasha. —La sintió más cerca y el suave tacto de su mano en su mejilla—. Gracias.

Se acercó a él, besándole la mejilla. «¡Tal vez las aguas termales no se desaprovechen!», rio Kagome en sus pensamientos, divertida.

—Keh, qué molesta eres, Kagome —se susurró, notando cómo una sonrisa tiraba de sus labios.

Podría haber sido un insignificante roce, pero si era de ella era como tomarse una botellita de felicidad entera.

* * *

[…]

* * *

Si hay algún error, avísenme por favor ya que OpenOffice no corrige y a mí se me pasan cosas.

¡Feliz día mundial de la felicidad! Si lo han leído, ¡expresen su opinión mediante un lindo review-galletita que pueden dejar abajo!


End file.
